


relationship goals

by enablelove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Outsider POV. Karima’s day at work gets better when a guy orders coffee from her and pays for the one behind her too.





	relationship goals

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a twitter post I saw ♥ Self-indulgent LJ-versary fic ☺

“Good morning, here’s your medium Americano, one pump caramel with cream. It’ll be $3.60,” Karima says to the frankly, gorgeous guy, in the blue Jeep. He has spiked up hair and a frenetic sort of energy around him as he taps his long fingers to the music and rocks out to the song playing. Karima can also tell he’s probably a mischief-maker, with bright eyes and a half smile that definitely makes for a happy morning.

“And a good morning to you, too, Karima,” the guy says after peering at her nametag. “Hey, can I also get the drink of the car behind me, please?”

“That’s very nice of you,” Karima chirps, loving the thought of acts of kindness starting her day. “That’s $2.64 for his medium Americano, extra hot.”

“And can you make sure you tell him he’s definitely extra hot when you give him his drink?” The guy says, M. Stilinski from his card that she swipes. Karima can already feel a blush on her cheek but laughs. “Whatever you say, sir.”

“Thanks, Karima, have an awesome day okay?” M says, sending another heartbreaking smile her way and Karima waved him off.

“You too, sir!”

The black Camaro pulled up and good lord, this man was also ridiculously gorgeous. He had kaleidoscope eyes and artful stubble that was devastating to her soul. 

“Good morning, here’s your medium Americano, extra hot,” Karima says to the guy, feeling herself flush a little as she follows through on the message from the previous car. “The car in front of you said it’s paid for and that you’re extra hot, too.”

To her absolute surprise though, the guy just rolls his eyes and laughs a little. 

“That was my husband,” he says, grabbing his drink from her and then sending a genuine smile her way. This one, too, is achingly beautiful and Karima can feel her flush deepen at such a grin aimed at her. 

“Well, aren’t y’all adorable then,” Karima manages to say. 

“He’d sure like to think so,” the guy responds, and then tips his drink her way. “Have an amazing day!” and drives off. 

Karima can’t help but think about the two handsome men all day. Relationship goals, for sure.


End file.
